RK vs Dr. Crombel's Mutants
Frankenstein has gone off in search of Crombel alone, and destroys any possible locations, after finding the correct location, Frankenstein is faced with seven of Crombel's mutants, who manage to overpower him. Prologue The RK arrive to help Frankenstein, after he is nearly defeated by the assassins. They apologise for being late as Frankenstein tells them that their timing is perfect. Battle Summary The RK are standing face to face with their enemies. M-21 informs Frankenstein that Tao says they need to hurry. Frankenstein tells him that his communicator broke, when he unleashed his power. He comments that he'd like to leave everything to them and find Crombel, but he wants to finish off the blond assassin first, and with that Frankenstein rushes towards the blond assassin and attacks him head on. The blond assassin stands firm and blocks the attack. The other assassins are watching and decide to assist the blond assassin, however Rael appears behind them and launches an attack against both of them, before they can react. Takeo shoots at an assassin, only to be attacked on both sides, by a female assassin and a red-haired assassin. However, before the assassins can land an attack, M-21 appears behind the female assassin and slashes at her in a cross. She avoids the attack. Takeo deals with the red-haired assassin, and the two exchange blows. Seira is dealing with an assassin, wearing sunglasses. The assassin launches a barrage of attacks against Seira, who blocks all of them. She tightens her grip on the Death Scythe and strikes the assassin across the eyes, blinding him. Seira then flings her Death Scythe at him, cutting him in half, before taking hold of it again. Regis is launching an attack against his opponent, and manages to punch a large hole through the right side of the assassins body, using Legasus. M-21 is fighting the red-haired assassin and is pushed back. He recovers and is about to move forward and attack again, when the red-haired assassin stabs him through his left lung. M-21 flinches in pain as Takeo looks away from his battle with the blue-haired female assassin, calling out to M-21. M-21 grabs hold of the red-haired assassin's arm and slashes his face, pushing the assassin back. The assassin is holding his face in pain as M-21 follows up his attack with a series of slashes, resulting in the assassin crashing to the ground. Takeo appears beside him and asks him if he's okay. M-21 replies he is, as his wounds are still manageable. Rael slices an assassin in half, and wonders if this is the true strength of Crombel's personal bodyguards. He thinks they're not weak, by any stretch, but something doesn't feel quite right. Regis catches his breath after defeating his opponent while Seira stands over the body of the assassin she sliced in half. Rael turns to the blue-haired assassin and tells her to listen carefully. He announces that if this is all they have, then it's pointless to continue. The female assassin, just stares at him. Rael notices that the assassin's they defeated earlier have started to revive, due to the blood stone. The dead assassins' bodies start to contort and bulge as they transform into a new monstrous form. Regis wonders what's happening to them. M-21 wonders if their bodies are healing. Takeo refutes their theories mentioning that this is different to recovery, and that it looks as though their bodies are being restructured. The assassins' bodies are bulging and bubbling, as they become hideous creatures with sharp red spines protruding from their hands, backs and shoulders. Rael attacks one of the assassin's, chopping off his arm. However, the arm regenerates in an instant. Rael states that he knew these creatures would be a nightmare to deal with. Regis and Seira notice something strange and turn to see 1st Elder, seems to have suffered the same fate as the fallen assassins and become a hideously, disfigured monster. Seeing Dr. Crombel's Mutants make a full recovery, Regis remarks that he thought some of them were dead. M-21 replies that their appearance isn't the only thing that's changed, their powers are on a completely different level from before. The team watch as the now transformed 1st Elder approaches them. Rael asks if he was once the 1st Elder of the Union. Regis confirms he was, and thought he was killed by Frankenstein, but he seems to have recovered and transformed as well. Rael states that he's more of a problem than the others and while he takes on 1st Elder, they should handle the rest of them. 1st Elder gathers energy to prepare a beam of energy. Rael thinks he's the only one who can take him down and he'll finish off the elder quickly, then help the rest of his team. 1st Elder having gathered his energy fires an energy beam at the RK, with everyone avoiding the attack. Rael moves quickly and attacks 1st Elder from behind. He slashes at him repeatedly and manages to chop off his arm. 1st Elder turns and swings at Rael only to hit nothing but air. Rael follows up his attack with the a succession of quick slash attacks, while hiding his aura. 1st Elder manages to find him and launches an attack which Rael dodges. As 1st Elder's recovers, Rael notices that 1st Elder's wounds not only recover instantly, but he gets stronger, as his wounds heal. M-21 is attacked by the red-haired assassin, who launches an attack from above. M-21 avoids the attack and slashes at his opponent, slicing off his arm. This doesn't slow the assassin down, who swings at M-21 with his other arm. M-21 rushes to avoid the attack, only for the assassin to follow the attack up with a second punch. M-21 stands firm and launches his own head on attack and just as the two are about to collide, the assassin's stomach opens up and tries to devour M-21. M-21 manages to avoid the gnashing teeth of his opponent. M-21 realises the creatures heal faster than he can, and they don't care about sustaining damage, thereby focussing on attacking their opponents, furthermore they seem to be continually changing and growing more powerful as the battle continues. M-21 is unsure how to deal with such monstrous creatures. Takeo is facing the purple guy with a yellow mustache. Takeo fires several dark energy bullets at his opponent, hitting their target.The assassin isn't fazed at all, allowing him to fire an energy beam at Takeo. Takeo avoids the beam and realises that his attacks aren't working. He thinks that his dark powers should be inhibiting the assassin's recovery, but he's healing at such a rate, that it cancels out any disruption caused by his power. The assassin glares at Takeo as the bullet holes, begin to heal. Regis stabs his opponent with Legasus and punches a hole through half his torso, the assassin attacks Regis with his remaining arm knocking Regis back. Regis launches a more powerful attack against his opponent, obliterating the top half of his body, before he can finish off the assassin's remains, he senses an energy beam, heading towards him, which he manages to block with his Soul Weapon. While he's blocking the beam, his ankle is slashed, by his previous opponent. He turns and notices that the assassin isn't dead, but instead recovering and attacking him. Regis finds himself facing two assassins, unable to block both attacks and is rescued by Seira, who slices the assassin in half. The assassin who was facing Regis a moment ago, has now fully healed and attacks Seira. She manages to avoid the attack and blocks the following barrage of blows. Seira senses the red-haired assassin making his way toward her and is unable to avoid his attack. Regis shouts for her to avoid the attack, as he's unable to help. The red-haired assassin is slashed several times, in quick succession. Seira is safe from harm, due to Rael's quick actions. Seira is surprised to see that Rael, saved her, and notices that he was wounded in the process. Rael has severe injuries down the length of his arm. Takeo realises that Rael must've gotten hurt forcing himself out of battle to help Seira. The 1st Elder moves forward, as his injuries continue to heal. Seira slashes the limbs of a mutant, only for the limbs to mutate into other creatures. Takeo shoots at another mutant, while Regis wonders how they're supposed to take them down, before launching an attack of his own. A blob with teeth bites Regis' arm. Regis wonders how it can attack him in such a form, before gathering an energy ball in his hand and blowing the blob to pieces. The pieces of the creature land on the ground and begin to recover separately. Karias looks over and notices that the other mutants have begun to recover more slowly. A mutant with 4 arms attacks Rael head on. Rael dodges the attack. Seira slices another mutant in half. The top half of the mutant attacks Seira, who manages to avoid the attack. Takeo shoots his opponent, while M-21 launches a full frontal assault against his opponent. Karias thinks that although things aren't going well for them, they appear to be gaining the upper hand little by little, however, they need to maintain focus otherwise they could be defeated if the balance shifts just a little. A voice announces that they appear to be having the time of their lives. The team turn to see Yuri, Mark and Aris approaching their location. Yuri apologises for interrupting their fun. The team glare at him. Yuri smiles that the looks on their faces tell him they're offended he interfered. A voice asks if they should also apologise. They turn and see Lunark. Lunark apologises for being a nuisance and crashing the party, but she's not sorry and that judging by the look on their faces they appear to be pretty offended too and to stop giving her a dirty look. M-21 avoids an attack from one of Crombel's Mutants when he is forced to avoid another attack. The attack comes from Yuri, who attacked M-21 from a distance. While M-21 is momentarily distracted by Yuri, he is attacked, by the mutant a second time. Lunark protects him by slashing the mutant in half and tells him to deal with Yuri, while she handles the monster. Aftermath The team manage to defeat Dr. Crombel's Mutants and go to help Frankenstein in his battle against Dr. Crombel. Image Gallery 532_68_Rael Gets Injured, Rescuing Seira.png|Rael gets injured, rescuing Seira. 533_73_The RK Have To Win At All Costs.png|The RK have to win at all costs. 534_59_Dr. Aris, Yuri & Mark Join The Battle.png|Dr. Aris, Yuri & Mark join the battle.